User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is the main antagonist throughout most of the Resident Evil video games. 'BIOGRAPHY' Albert Wesker, tactical, brilliant, powerful, cruel. Albert Wesker was Juliet Starling is the main protagonist in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. Albert Wesker was undercover in the R.P.D and was the leader of S.T.A.R.S in Raccoon City. Stealing Oswell E. Spencer's plan to take over the world, Albert Wesker killed Spencer and sought to create a world of perfect super humans where he would be their god by aligning himself with organizations such as Umbrella and Tricell. 'ARCADE' Opening Albert Wesker who is sitting at his lab studying the test subjects he has collected notices a power reading on one of his monitors that spikes. Seeing the power the reading is giving off he smiles wickedly stating how with power like this he will be able to create a new world with perfect super humans and that he shall be the god of this new world. Rival - 'Juliet Starling '''Reason - '''Wesker is walking around when he sees Juliet with Nick's head. Intrigued with how she is keeping Nick alive Wesker walks closer and demands her to give him up. Juliet not wanting to give up Nick revs her chainsaws and shouts at Wesker. Wesker not liking her tone decides to turn her into one of his pawns and to figure out what keeps Nick alive in case he ever needs to use the method himself. Connection - Juliet and Wesker come from universes where there are zombies. Wesker is the one who initially causes the outbreak of zombies, while Juliet is a zombie hunter. While the Resident Evil is bleak and little hope exists Lollipop Chainsaw is quite bubbly and colorful giving an odd take to the zombie apocalypse. Wesker is infected with the T-Virus which is the cause for the zombies so in a sense he is one and Juliet is a zombie hunter. '''Ending - '''After obtaining the power Wesker laughs stating how easy it will be for his plan to succeed now that he has even more power. Wesker says how glorious the world will be once he creates the knew world. Believing he has now found the power needed to turn himself into a god he begins to chuckle and at the end states "I AM GOD!" 'GAMEPLAY Wesker's fighting style is focused around his martial arts prowess and extremely quick reflexes and superhuman strength. Though Wesker is a lean figure he moves rather slowly focusing on his Phantom Move, Phantom Dodge, Rhino Charge, and Jaguar Dash attacks to close the gap between his foes. Otherwise he basically just walks across the map and his attacks are mostly within close quarters combat range. (Square Moves) *'Cobra Strike -' Wesker leans forward and hits his foe with his palm. ** Panther Fang -''' Wesker uses his Cobra Strike and then follows up with Panther fang unleashing a mean right hook. **'Ram Horn- ' Wesker uses his Panther Fang and then follows up with Ram Horn knocking his foes onto their backsides. *'Rhino Charge - ' or Wesker dashes and reaches forward and shoves his hand into his foes chest stunning his foe and making them fall down if nothing else hits them. *'Tiger Uppercut -' Wesker uses Tiger Uppercut and crouches down raising up and uppercuts his foe into the air. *'Ghost Butterfly - ' Wesker puts his two palms together and pushes them forward breaking foes guard if they are guarding and putting them onto their back. If they are not guarding the foe is launched. (Triangle Moves) *'Mustang Kick - ' Wesker gives a powerful forward kick that launches his foes far away *'Jaguar Dash- ' or Wesker dashes swiftly towards his opponents. **'Knee Cannon '(During Jaguar Dash) '-' Wesker punches his foe raises his knee into the air and knees his opponent in the face knocking the foe onto the ground. **'Jaguar Kick '(During Jaguar Dash) '-' Wesker raises his knee into the air and knees his opponent in the face sending them flying. *'Phantom Dodge - ' Wesker disappears and reappears behind his foe if he is hit with a physical or projectile attack. *'Windfall - ' Wesker lifts his leg above his head and brings his heel down ontop of his foe forcing them onto the ground. (Circle Moves) *'Samurai Edge -' Wesker pulls out his Samurai Edge and shoots his foe stunning them. *'Phantom Move - ' or Wesker teleports forward or backward from his location. *'Samurai Edge Diagonal Shot -' Wesker shoots his Samurai Edge upwards and diagonally hitting any foe in its path. *'Hydra -' Wesker pulls out the Hydra and shoots the ground, grounding any foes it touches. (Throws) *'RPG Catch - ' or Wesker catches an rpg in his hands and then hits his foe with it blowing them up and launching them away. *'Right to be God - ' Wesker grabs his foe by the neck and lifts them into the air where he punches them in the stomach. *'Phantom Windfall - ' Wesker hits his foes and teleports behind them and uses Windfall knocking them onto the ground. (Super Moves) *'Missile Launch '(Level 1) '- '''Wesker grabs a white missile and a reticule comes how for where he will toss it. It has a decent explosion range that kills foes if caught in it. *'T-Virus '(Level 2) '- 'Wesker takes his sunglasses off and his eyes glow red as his speed is increased and his attacks now kill instantly. *'Uroboros (Level 3) '- '''Cinematic: Wesker injects himself with Uroboros and grows tentacles all over his chest and arms taking on his Resident Evil 5 appearance at the end of the game. ** Wesker swings his tentacles around as many times as the button is pressed instantly killing any foes his tendril touches. He can also do this while moving. ** Wesker shoots his tentacles at his foe grabbing them and lifting them up slamming them into foes killing both the grabbed foe and anyone they touch. ** Wesker throws a large piece of debri killing any foes that it touches. '''Taunts' *'If Devil Wears Parada - '''Wesker brushes his clothes off and does a short hmph sound. *'God Wears Sunglasses - Wesker takes his sunglasses off and cleans them. *'Such a Disappointment - '''Wesker turns his back and says "You're such a disappointment" 'INTROS AND OUTROS Intros *'Power is Life - '''Wesker spins his chair around and stands up pushing up his sunglasses. *'Phantom Dance''' - Wesker teleports around the screen rapidly and grabs the camera lifting it up into the air. *'Inevitable' - Wesker walks off his assault bomber and towards the screen and states "You're only postponing the inevitable!" *'PG67A/W' - Wesker injects himself with his special serum and then cracks his neck. Winning Screen *If The New God 'is selected '-''' Wesker smirks and turns his back. *If '''Rebirth is selected '-' Wesker takes his sunglasses off his red eyes on display staring at the screen and puts his sunglasses back on. *If Let's Finish This 'is selected '-''' Wesker grabs the screen and lifts it into the air. *If 'Time to Die '''is selected '-''' Wesker is covered with Uroboros and raises his right tentacle arm in the air. '''Losing Screen *If The New God is selected '- '''Wesker pants angrily and screams "CHRIS!" *If '''Rebirth' is selected '-' Wesker drops his sunglasses and stomps on them angrily. *If Let's Finish This 'is selected '- 'Wesker stares at the screen with his red eyes and breaths heavily. *If '''Time to Die '''is selected '-''' Wesker is covered with Uroboros and kneels '''Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' God of the New World *Wesker's default costume from Resident Evil 5. **Black and Black - Wesker's default color. **Black and Grey - Wesker's jacket is black while his shirt and hair is grey **White and White - Wesker's jacket, shirt, and hair are white. S.T.A.R.S Uniform *Wesker wears his S.T.A.R.S uniform. **Blue and Black - Wesker's default S.T.A.R.S color. **White and Dark Green - Wesker's shirt is green and his jacket is dark green. **Black and Black - Wesker's shirt and jacket are black. R.P.D Uniform *Wesker wears his Raccoon City Police uniform. **Blue and Black - Wesker's default costume from RE. **Blue and Dark Blue - Wesker's shirt is blue and his vest is dark blue. **Black and Black - Wesker's shirt and vest are black. 'MINION' Nemesis can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Wesker. 'TRIVIA' *Power is life is the ending part of Umbrella Corporation's motto according to James Marcus. *Wesker is the second main antagonist to be added to the roster. The first main antagonist being Radec. *Wesker's S.T.A.R.S white and dark green color is similar to Chris' outfit from RE5 while his R.P.D blue and dark blue outfit is similar to Leon's RE2 outfit. *Even though his full name is Albert Wesker the screen will only show Wesker. *Wesker is one of the only characters that talks at the end screen. Category:Blog posts